


To Hold You In My Arms Again

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: A post-Legacy Fitzphie oneshot; the pair meets up after a long day to spend a few moments together.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	To Hold You In My Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: https://eating-mooncakes.tumblr.com/post/624287936526057472/can-i-get-a-sophitz-after-legacy-fic-thank-you

“Hey, how was therapy today?” Sophie gave Fitz a hug.

He hugged her back. “Fine. I mean, it was therapy.”

“Fair enough.” She twined her fingers with his. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“No.” He sighed. “I just… Alvar still hasn’t been caught. I feel like I’m wasting my time there when I could be looking for him.”

Sophie plopped down beneath Calla’s Panakes and tugged him down next to her. “But you know that it’s important to me that you go.”

“I do know that.” He smiled at her softly. “So I will.”

She lay her head on his shoulder. “It’ll get better.”

He placed his head on top of hers. “I hope it does.” He stroked her hair. “At least I have you.”

“You do.” Sophie smiled brightly. “Wanna bake something?”

“No… I think I’d like to sit with you a bit longer.” Fitz hugged her close.

Sophie snuggled up to his side. “Okay.”

And they remained there together until the sun gave its dying show and descended below the horizon.


End file.
